


It's not what it seems to be

by 5sosfangirl190



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosfangirl190/pseuds/5sosfangirl190
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael get together and go to a party and something happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not what it seems to be

Michael doesn't want to get up so he texts Luke instead.   
* Hey Luke I know your right next door to my room but I wanna talk to you in person can you come to room?

* Yes I'm coming. (Luke replies) 

When Luke comes in he looks as gorgeous as always Michael thinks.   
"Mornin' Mikey, what's up?"Luke asked.  
"I just have something really important to tell you" Michael said.  
"Okay well tell me"Luke said.   
"Okay so your probably gonna hate me for this, but, for a while I've liked you like really really liked you like um I'm in love with you and if you hate me I don't kn-" Michael was cut off by Luke's lips interlocking with his. "What was that for?" Michael asked when he pulled back. "I love you to Michael" Luke whispered against Michael lips. All Michael could do was ask "really?". "Yes" Luke said. "So are we together like dating" Michael asked nervously. "Yeah, I'd like that" Luke said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cal and Ash me and Mikey have something to tell you" Luke said while smiling like an idiot. "What is it?" Calum and Ashton said together. "We are dating!!!" Michael said without waiting for Luke to answer them and he and Luke just looked at each other hand in hand and smiled. "FINALLY" Calum said. "Yes" Luke laughed nervously. "Congrats mates I knew it was going to happen sooner or later." "So when did you decide?" Calum asked very curiously. "This morning". Luke and Michael said together. Then they kissed again. Calum and Ashton immediately pull their phones out and take pictures and post them on twitter and Instagram. "I love you Michael". "I love you to Luke". "Okay guys stop swallowing each other we have a writing session today at 2:00" Ashton said. "Okay, wait.. That's in 30 minutes" Michael said. "I know so let's go" Ashton said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the writing session was over they all went out for ice cream. And then Ashton's phone rings. "Who is it?" Calum ask. "Tyler" Ashton replies. The boys had been best friends with Tyler sense they were in 4th grade and Tyler had moved a while back ago and got this boyfriend named Troye in Charlotte. Which the boys just arrived in Charlotte a few days ago. "Hey Tyler what's up?" "Hey Ash me and Troye are having a party tonight and wanted to know if you guys wanted to come" "Of course we do, we will be there"Ashton said. "So what was that about?" Calum asked. "We are going to a party tonight." Ashton said. "YES" the other three boys exclaimed loudly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrive at the party they hear music just while standing outside of the car. "Let's go!!!" Luke yelled excitedly. They go inside the house and find Tyler and Troye and say the normal hellos and catch each other up on life and who is with who and what not. "Do any of you want a beer" Tyler asks... Michael looks at Luke and they both nod.   
Michael picks Luke up and puts him on the counter when they reach the kitchen. "I wanna get down I don't wanna be up here" Luke argues. "It's okay babe I'm here just calm down I just wanna get you a beer so you don't have to go to the fridge" Michael said. "Okay "Luke said. When Michael came back with two beers he kisses Luke before he gives him his beer. Michael leaves to go find Ash and tell him that him and Luke are going to leave and go to the hotel cause they are tired.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Michael returned to Luke he felt like crying or screaming or punching a whole in the wall. "What the hell Luke" Michael said. Luke was kissing another person. "It's not what's it looks like Michael" "sure it isn't Luke!" "It looks like your cheating on me Luke" "No I'm not she came on to me at the same time you walked in!" "I still don't believe you"Michael said. "Fine then come with me" Luke said. "Okay"Mikey said. Luke jumps on stage pulling Michael with him and asked if he could use the acoustic guitar, the band Tyler had hired said yes and then the band sat down behind Luke, Luke then walk up to the microphone and says "okay everyone this girl just came up and kissed me and my awesome super hot date saw before I could push her off and I just wanted to play this song so he might forgive me" everyone at the party cheered and Michael just stood there confused and Luke started to play (don't run away by David Archuleta). When Luke finished the song Michael was in tears and then Luke pulled him into a hug and kissed his head and then said in his microphone "Michael will you please be my boyfriend" and Michael could do was nod and cry some more and then they kissed on stage and that was it Michael fell to the stage crying tears of joy and then Luke was on the floor with him pulling him on his lap. And life is all good after that cause 2 years later they walk down the isle together and adopt a little boy that was 7 years old named Seth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I'm sorry if it's bad


End file.
